Humperdinck has some fun
by ExoticPhantom
Summary: Prince Humperdinck has Wesley all tied up and decides to have some fun and use Wesley as his personal sex slave (lemon btw)


Westley was laying on the blue covered bed. He couldn't have done anything about the situation seeing as his legs were paralyzed. Prince Humperdinck walked into the exotically decorated bedroom. He closed the door.

"Now, let's close these." Prince jumper dink walked over to the blackout curtains and closed them. "We can't have anybody knowing." He walked over to the door and locked it.

"Knowing what?" Westley asked slightly suspicious.

"Well knowing about our… fun… night we have ahead of us." Prince Humperdinck strolled slowly up to Westley's side. He spun on his heel and faced Westley and grinned.

"W-what?" Wesley sputtered, dumbfounded.

"That's right," Prince Humperdinck took one step closer to Westley, "tonight you're going to be my toy." Prince Humperdinck swiftly moved to sit on Westley's lap and was pleasantly surprised when Westley had a boner. But he decided he needed to tease the erection out. "That's right my little dog, come to papa." He got of of Westley's lap and unzipped his pants. " you're my slave now and will oblige, understand?" Westley nodded, looking terrified as ever. Humperdinck pulled down his pants and his underwear.

"Humperdinck, please, you don't have to do this"

"But I want to." Humperdinck shoved his cock all the way down the back of Westley's throats and in return got a little gag from Westley. "Do you like that? No, well then I guess we'll have to punish you a little longer." Humperdinck was kneeling over Westley's head at this point and he grabbed the back of Westley's head and pulled as hard as he could so his balls were practically all the way down his throat. "Suck it." Westley's eyes opened wide and he started sucking the monster against his own will. "Good, now. Let's do something a little more fun." Humperdinck pulled out of Westley's mouth ( Westley gasped for air) and pulled of his own shirt and Westley's clothes down to his underwear. Wesley looked terrified.

"Humpy," Westley said with a quiver in his voice.

"You will not speak unless spoken to! Now roll over!" Westley rolled over. Humperdinck forcibly pried Westley's legs as far apart as possible so it would hurt as much as possible. Humperdinck reached into the pockets of his pants that were on the floor and pulled out rope. First he bound Westley's arms to the tops of the bed. Then he tied Westley's feet to the sides of the bed. He made sure to tie them tight so that Westley couldn't escape. Westley was laying on his dick and since it was erect (unwillingly) it was quite painful for him. "Here we go." Humperdinck plunged his massive 11 inch cock into Westley's butt. Westley screamed in pain.

"OHHH YESS FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME!" Humperdinck exclaimed "I GOT A BIG ONE AND IM HUNGRY FOR YA!" He was ramming in and out Westley's asshole like there was no tomorrow. Westley was still wailing away, but now half of it was from pleasure.

"IM GONNA COME WESTLEY IM COMIN BABY!"

" UGFFFFFFFGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

" YOU WANT ME HERE BABY?! IM HERE AND NOW!" Westley was also coming away and there was a giant puddle of come underneath Westley's dick. "NOW ITS YOUR TURN!" Humperdinck pulled out of him suddenly.

"Why'd you stop baby?" Westley asked. He looked sad like a neglected puppy dog.

" I want to be hurt." Westley grinned and rolled out from under Humperdinck. He got up.

"Get on your hands and knees," said Westley. Humperdinck did as he was told and got on his hands and knees. Westley lined himself up. Now he would plunge his gigantic 24 inch Dick into Humperdincks ass.

He went in. He was moaning and groaning. "OHHHHH YASSSSS! I WANT YOU SO BAD!I WANT YOU NOW! WOOOOO DOGGY!" Westley's kept fucking Humperdinck all night long. "OHHH YEAH!" Westley grabbed Humperdincks waist to pull it towards him. At this point Humperdinck had passed out from the pain.

"Goodnight, humpy."

 **What** **did you guys think, should I do more with Humperdinck and Westley? Maybe some fluff, or even Buttercup x the king. Idk thanks for reading Baiiiii. Btw first lemon so sorry if it was bad.**


End file.
